vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flxin
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to File:A Petal of My Tears.png! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen Re: Greetings and Question Hello, First of all, welcome to the wiki! I hope to see you around more in the future! Before I answer your questions I would like to point to The Song Article Guideline if you haven't found it already. It contains a template for a basic song page, so that it will be easier to make pages in the future. Also, your page looks really good! I made some tiny adjustments, but other than those it matched the other pages exactly. Now onto your questions: 1. The separation of lyrics in the same line is up to personal preference. I personally separate them because I think it looks better, but it's wholly up to the editor to choose. If it looks really messy some editors might decide to split them up anyway, though. 2. This also depends on the user. Personally, if there are only a few lines of English, I just copy it to the romaji column (like on this page). If there are more English lines, I use the | colspan="3"| template to put them in the middle of the table (like on this page). 3. Only what is sung should be in the romaji column. Some old pages might still have the original reading and the added reading, but generally we don't do that anymore. I'm not sure if you use source mode or not, but if you do you can put the added reading above the original kanji by using the template (See here). Some other things that I would like to add is that we romanize katakana directly (so instead of "cobalt" for "コバルト" you'd write "kobaruto") and that if a page does not have an English translation the Intervention Required and Pages in need of English translation should be added. I would also like to point you to the Translation Guidelines or more specifically this blog post which we use as a guide on which translations can and can't be added. We want to make sure that this wiki is as reliable as possible, so we only use translations from the recommended and the neutral translations on that page. I hope this answers your questions. If you have any more, feel free to message me again! Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 18:32, August 14, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot to mention something. If you use source mode, I would strongly recommend you to use this lyrics merger made by Nefere. It's really useful and will probably safe you a lot of time. Just copy-paste the Japanese lyrics into the first column and the romanization and translation in the second and the third (if you have them, otherwise just remove text in the columns) and click merge! Amandelen (talk) 18:45, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: ASK Producer's name Hello, Feel free to replace Kurogaki with Kanzaki if the producer uses that alias in the description. The producer category won't have to be changed, because Kurogaki is still one of their aliases. As long as the producer category is named after one of the aliases of the producer, it's fine. Whether the user writes (in this case) "iya iya iya", "iya (3x)" or even just "iya" (in case nothing else is displayed in the lyrics on screen) is indeed entirely up to the user. I hope this answers your questions. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 12:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC)